Own Little World
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Blaine messed up a lot of times with Kurt. It was a miracle the other boy was still there, smiling like Blaine was his world. Contains Blaine's view of WIGYA, BIOTA and Original Songs. Hints of Niff.


Own Little World

Note: I like this one. Again, it was rushed out, and I changed the title of it at least three times, but there you go. It's possibly my favorite Glee story, alongside "To be a Brother".

Summary: _Blaine messed up a lot of times with Kurt. It was a miracle the other boy was still there, smiling like Blaine was his world. Contains Blaine's view of WIGYA, BIOTA and Original Songs. Hints of Niff._

Blaine was _humiliated_. Not only had Jeremiah _completely _blown him off, but he made the older boy lose his job, and that was not cool, in the least.

And then Kurt had confessed that he thought Blaine would sing to him, and the first thought that jumped in Blaine's head was, "Why?" 

"Because it was fucking logical," Wes had said, exasperated with his soloist. Blaine had never actually heard Wes swear before. "Did you think David, Thad and I would have agreed to singing at the Gap if we hadn't thought it would be for Kurt? There was _so much hope _in Kurt's eyes, and we were all – _all of us, all the Warblers_ – we were completely sure it was for him, and then you sang to the Jeremy dude?"

"Jeremiah," Blaine said quietly.

"Who actually gives a fuck? It hurt _us _to see Kurt's heart break so horribly."

And David and Nick and Jeff nodded alongside him, and Blaine groaned because he _fucked up_.

"I didn't actually like Jeremiah," he confided in his friends. "But I couldn't tell Kurt the truth either. He would have just thought he was rebound or something."

"Blaine, are you telling us you actually sang to Jeremiah because you want to get over Kurt?" Nick asked, sensibly.

Blaine nodded, hoping for a positive reaction.

"You _idiot._"

"He's never going to forgive me, is he?" Blaine asked softly.

Jeff thought a bit. "No, he is. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's beating himself up for hoping that you may be actually interested in him –"

"Jeff," Nick warns.

"What?" he asks, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm telling the truth."

Blaine's phone buzzed.

"There you go," David said quietly, ushering Wes, Jeff and Nick out of Blaine's dorm. "We know you're not the most sensible of guys, but be careful. From what I've heard, Kurt's had a pretty shitty year so far."

Blaine smiled briefly at him before the door closed, and he looked at the phone in his lap.

_Hey, are we still getting coffee tomorrow before school?_

_-Kurt_

Blaine smiled, because they were okay.

X

It hurt. It really, really hurt that Kurt wouldn't believe in him and wouldn't stand by him even with his newfound sexual crisis. He really had thought best friends did that, you know? Though even Blaine could tell there was something deeper than just the fact that Kurt had a problem with bisexuality. There had been something that looked similar to breaking glass in Kurt's eyes after Blaine had told him all of those things and left before Kurt could even respond. Blaine didn't feel sorry for what he'd said. Not really. He just felt all-consuming anger and tears biting away of his eyes.

Again, it was his friends who knocked some sense into him.

"You did what?"

Blaine stood, still as a statue, eyes wide in shock as after he'd relayed the events, sure his friends would agree with him, Kurt wasn't being fair, Jeff had all but exploded.

"Why are you getting angry with me?" Blaine asked defensively. "I didn't do anything! I'm not at fault here!"

"Sure you aren't," Jeff said, turning on his heel and pulling Nick by his sleeve. "We can talk again after you've come to your senses."

The door slammed behind the two of them, and if Blaine concentrated he could actually hear Nick telling Jeff to calm down.

There was a tense silence that enveloped the room, which was broken only by David's sigh as he collapsed on Blaine's bed.

"I don't get it," Blaine repeated softly. "What did I do wrong? It's his fault!" Immediately, Blaine felt nerves eating at his stomach, making it churn unpleasantly. His knees quivered even as he sat down.

"Oh, Blaine," Wes groaned. "You dumbass."

Blaine snapped at Wes. "How about you guys tell me what I did wrong, so I can go apologize to little angel Kurt? He's perfect, and apparently he can't do anything wrong!"

"He's in the wrong here too, Blaine," David told him, "but you started it." 

"How could I have _possibly _started it?" Blaine sneered. "I just – I just wanted to go on a date with Rachel!"

"Think further back," David said, "when little hearts and sappy love songs were all over the place."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. David groaned. "Blaine – think Valentine's Day." 

Blaine blinked, an image of earnest glasz eyes and soft-spoken words flitting through his brain briefly. _I thought you wanted to sing to me_. Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"He got it," Wes said.

"Kurt liked you, Blaine," David continued softly. "Possibly still does. And that you would rather go and kiss a female friend of his rather than _him_ – well, I can't imagine what kind of things that did for his self-esteem. Of course, he shouldn't have so blatantly called you on your bullshit. That was rude. But then you went ahead and compared him to that jackass that chased him out of his old school?"

"That was low, dude," Wes intervenes. "Low."

Blaine couldn't believe he had been so blind. But, again, it was Kurt that rebuilt the bridge between them, with a short message:

_I'm sorry for what I said at The Lima Bean. Friends?_

_-Kurt_

And Blaine had smiled softly, ignoring Wes' and David's questioning stares.

_The best._

_-Blaine xx_

When Blaine locked his phone's screen again, David cleared his throat, looking at him with a serious stare. "He may have been the one who fixed things, but that doesn't make it okay. Don't forget, text messages and emails are the least emotional types of conversations. While he may seem easygoing to you, in front of the screen he was probably in tears."

X

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

Kurt sang the finishing lines to Blackbird and the Warblers harmonized perfectly along. Blaine was vaguely aware of Wes nudging David and pointing at him somewhere in the middle of the song where Blaine just trailed off and stopped harmonizing altogether, content with just staring at the beautiful boy that was his best friend, his mouth slowly shifting into a soft smile.

"That was the face of someone falling love," Jeff told him a while later, tugging Nick closer by his waist and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

Only a week has passed and they have Warblers practice once more, but Blaine can't keep his eyes off Kurt and he knows his eyes are lighting up whenever Kurt walks into the room.

He's not really shocked when the Council approves his idea for a duet. They all know New Directions will win anyway, because the world just likes to see the part of "show" from "show choir" some more.

"Put me on that audition list," Kurt murmured.

"That won't be necessary," Blaine told him, "I already know who I want to duet with. You."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as all the Warblers raised their hands in approval, and blushed slightly as Blaine smiled at him and started clapping.

It's the blush that brings Blaine back to where it first started, in The Lima Bean on Valentine's Day, when he slowly started acknowledging that Kurt was more than just a friend to him. And he knows that he has to tell Kurt soon, because he can tell Kurt has stopped trying to impress him and just started being himself once more, and Blaine figures the duet will help him tell Kurt about his feelings.

"_You move me, Kurt, and the duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

Sure, Blaine hadn't planned on spilling the beans so early on. He'd figured he'd wait until they lost at Regionals to comfort Kurt and kiss the sadness away.

But then Kurt asked him, and Blaine could offer nothing but full, complete honesty in return. Kurt deserved that much, at least.

Blaine never felt as happy as he did when Kurt let him kiss him. That was their first kiss, and then their second, and their third and fourth, all between rushed renditions of Candles.

X

It's months later, and Blaine messed up a lot of times with Kurt. It was a miracle the other boy was still there, smiling like Blaine was his world.

"I love you."

It just slipped out. Not on purpose.

Kurt choked on his coffee a bit, before replying with a slightly breathless, but completely honest, "I love you too."


End file.
